Submit to the Power of the Moon
by Carolare Scarletus
Summary: All Hermione Granger wanted was his love. After a hundred and seventy-four years of living and roaming as a werewolf, is Remus Lupin ready to find his mate? During one of their usual meetings in the Forest of Dean, Remus attacks her, unknowingly marking her as his mate.
1. Chapter 1

**Important:** Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)

 **House:** Slytherin

 **Class:** Herbology- Herbal Medicine

 **Assignment: 2**

 **Genre:** Spiritual; Angst; Romance

 **Word count: 989** (Excluding Author's Note, but including entire Entry and Title)

 **Warning:** This is an AU (Alternate Universe). Chapter one was written for Hogwarts School of Witchcrap & Wizardry. Future chapters will include mentions of sex, alcohol, and rituals.

 **Characters:** (Main Characters are listed Alphabetically by last name.) Hermione Granger; Remus Lupin

 **Summary:** All Hermione Granger wanted was his love. After a hundred and seventy-four years of living and roaming as a werewolf, is Remus Lupin ready to find his mate? During one of their usual meetings in the Forest of Dean, Remus attacks her, unknowingly marking her as his mate. When he awakens, he soon discovers that she's in possession of a necklace her great-grandmother procured years ago when she was chasing after him and his wolf has finally claimed her as his own. Torn between wanting to push her away and claim her, Remus must choose what's right for Hermione, even if that means displeasing the wold inside.

 **Author's Note:** This was spur of the moment. I've never written a RemusxHermione, especially a mate fic before. I hope y'all like it :) Chapter Two of Symphony is well underway, I promise! Capturing Her has been fully outlined. (I lost some drive for that one. I work 10-8 most days, so writing usually doesn't happen until my days off). I'd love everyone's feedback on this one!

As always, enjoy

-Carolare Scarletus

* * *

 **Submit to the Power of the Moon**

* * *

"I told you to stay away," Remus uttered lowly.

Hermione stopped spreading the ointment to his chest. She looked him in the eye, catching his hateful glare under the waning moon. She's spent the last several days trying to find where he'd run off to while in his werewolf form, but now that she did, he didn't want anything to do with her. He always had a way of making her feel alive. At that moment, she felt utterly worthless.

She dropped her arm and turned away. "You say that like you're ungrateful that I saved your life."

"I could have killed you."

"So," she said, shrugging. "You could have killed all the others who were foolish enough to track you down."

"They're nothing like you," Remus growled, still staring at her.

Hermione ignored him as she hummed and rummaged through her bag. Once she found what she was looking for, she took it out and held it against the light of the beating fire. It was a simple necklace with a wooden pendant. She'd held onto it for as long as she could remember. It served as a token of gratitude in the years following their first encounter. Back then, she'd been a naive girl wishfully thinking she had a chance with the likes of him. She hoped Remus could tell her, after all the years she'd put into their relationship, that she was finally worthy of wearing the necklace.

"Do you remember when you gave this to me," she asked, holding the necklace between them. Had there been a gem to catch the light of the fire, surely their eyes would be drawn to it. But, that didn't matter. The simplicity in its creation was enough to make Hermione protective of the piece and she hoped Remus would understand her illustration as she brought it up higher. "You hadn't been a monster then, Remus."

"I hardly think that piece of junk is enough to demonstrate the humanity that's left within me."

"You're right," she agreed with him. Hermione's eyes caught the pendant and she sighed. "But, I find some humanity left in you, Remus. Surely, that counts for something?"

Remus didn't try to refute her statement, nor did he openly accept it. Perhaps, during their trailing times together, he'd come to accept the fact that someone may love him. If not, well, Hermione had the rest of her life to prove it to him.

She wasn't the first to try.

In his one hundred and seventy-four years of life, there had been countless women who tried and failed to lure him to them. Hermione, she believed with the naive sense of a dreamer, that she'd gotten the closest by far. Remus was very much like ice. When the right amount of heat is applied, his icy exterior melts and a gentler interior is revealed. If Hermione was a single matchstick, then she'd have to wait a while to witness such a phenomenon. Every minute would be worth it, knowing what awaited her on the other end.

"I've cherished it ever since you left it to me," Hermione pulled the necklace to her chest, melting in the warmth of the pendant. "One day I hope you'll choose me as your mate."

"Hermione…"

"I'm willing to wait… no matter how long it takes, I'll wait, Remus."

"Hermione," he said to her sternly. She stopped rambling for a moment and looked at him.

Remus' once brown eyes were glowing yellow. Gasping, Hermione looked to the stars, wondering if the power of the moon was able to still affect him even though it was waning. When no such rational conclusion was met, she looked back at him. She stiffened at the sudden proximity of his body pressing against hers. His nose was pressing into her neck. She could feel his hot breath against her skin, and it awakened her in more ways than one.

Hermione held her breath, much too afraid to speak

When the silence was too much, she tilted her head, not to allow him more access to her neck but to get away. He'd messed with her before and she didn't want to go down the wrong path again.

"Remus…"

A roughened hand pressed against her neck. "I bit you."

"That's impossible," she scoffed, wanting to laugh at him. "Werewolves don't bit humans on the neck. Only Vampyres do."

"Doesn't matter the place," he murmured, going back to her neck. "I knew the second I got back to my senses that I bit you. I just couldn't bring myself to believe it."

"T...that means…" Hermione couldn't finish her sentence.

Remus pulled away, but only for a moment. His eyes were glowing the most intense shade of yellow she'd ever seen. If passion had a color, it would be that. Painted in fierce blots, his eyes shined vividly in the darkness. Suddenly, a tantalizing scent wafted between them and her body became acute and aware of what he was doing. Remus was trying to seduce her with his scent. Before she could submit to him, he grabbed her hands and took the necklace from her.

"I've fought this feeling for so long, I almost dared believe that it was impossible."

"What was impossible?" Hermione whimpered, his powerful magic already reaching out to touch her.

Remus leaned toward her and brushed a strand of hair out of the way of her face. "That, out of all the women who've tried and held this necklace, you were my mate."

"When did you know?"

"Years ago," he growled into her ear and she shivered. "The first time you came to me, I was almost certain that you were. As time wore on, it immediately became apparent that you were different. Now that I've marked you… not going to let you go."

Hermione closed her eyes and submitted to the power of the waning moon...


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Here's the next chapter of Submit to the Power of the Moon! I spent the better part of the last hour trying to coax my two cats to kill this stink bug, but they were intelligent enough not to attack it. (Perhaps, too intelligent). Anyway, there will be a couple more chapters of this WIP. I hope that this chapter meets your expectations.

 _As always, enjoy._

-Carolare Scarletus

* * *

 **Submit to the Power of the Moon**

 **Chapter Two**

* * *

Remus' magic cascaded down on her like a fallen star.

All she could see was him.

He tore the bandaged off his chest, a mischievous gleam capturing his eyes as he crawled over to her. Remus gripped her wrists, pushed her down, and stared at her for a moment before lowering his face to hers. A feral look eclipsed his features and she laid there with the breathless need for him to do something to alleviate the mounting burning deep in her core.

"I should have known there was something extraordinary about you," Remus finally confessed, moving his hand to the back of her neck. His mark was visible in the light of the moon. A shiver ran through her as she stared up at him, admiring his half-naked form and penetrating eyes. Remus looked at her in the same fashionable sense as a predator would look at its prey. His eyes roamed hungrily over her body, taking in every available curve and crevice. The apparent hunger in his eyes was tangible and once again, Hermione couldn't resist the unnatural pull of his magic. "You're a relentless little witch, do you know that?"

"You're not playing fair," she whispered, unable to stop the words from tumbling from her mouth. Her body moved on its own accord. "You're using your magic to seduce me."

"All is fair in love and war," he smirked, eyeing the angry bite with longing. "It's taking every bit of my being to stay in control. I can't tell you how hard it is to keep him at bay."

"Your wolf wants to come out?"

"He wants to do more than just that," he confessed. Remus exhaled sharply, looking at the bite before meeting her eyes. "Seeing you so vulnerable… it's so hard to keep from touching and marking you with my scent."

Hermione moaned at the gentle touch of his fingers brushing against her hip bone. Something about the action drove her insane and she knew Remus must have been gauging her reaction because he did it again, lowering his administrations below the band of her jeans.

She gasped, throwing her head back against the cold floor of the forest. Her hands fumbled, gliding over his shoulders as her nails pierced into his skin. Her core tightened and her panties became moist. It was just a small taste of what he was capable of giving her.

Something carnal snapped within his eyes and he attacked.

Rough, expert hands began to explore the exposed surface of her stomach. The hot inferno that lay dormant within her was now burning with uncharted need and desire. Hermione's body was burning up. Remus' scent ghosted over her in powerful waves. The sweet pheromones reminded her greatly of amber and wood, something she was sure his wolf was sending out as to allow her to open up to him. Before she could stop herself, her legs opened up and he settled in between them and he began rocking his body into hers with fast, urgent strokes. Even through the thin layer of clothing cladding her body, she could feel his roped muscles flex beneath his heated skin and the large rod of his masculinity. She wrapped her arms around his thick neck before running her fingers down to his chest to feel the swift movement of his pectorals as his moves grew frantic, almost desperate.

"You wake something feral inside of me, Hermione." Remus brushed his lips against hers, only giving her a small whisper of what was to come. He leaned his body into hers and she arched her back. She bit her lip.

In the light of the dying fire, she sighed at the first touch of his hand upon her body.

His words breached through her hazy conscious. She was riding out the waves of euphoria as she felt his hands roam over her body for the first time. The intense look in his dark eyes was enough to melt her, to make her fall head over heels in love with him all over again. While the light of the moon was basking them in an ethereal glow, she could tell it was killing him to stay in control; he'd only turned back to his human form and the wolf inside him was already rattling the chains that kept him chained. His porcelain skin glistened. The tight cords of muscle in his abdomen contracted as he pressed his body against hers. Remus bent his head down, kissing her fiercely while he poured every bit of emotion he could muster into the kiss. The first touch of his lips was sublime. His free hand fisted into her hair. His controlling presence dominated her. Hermione trembled, submitting to him in a way that she never thought possible and she couldn't have wanted for more as his lips moved sensually against hers while his hands continued to explore her body.

His body pressed against hers, his hands toying with her body and running up and down her sides as if to calm himself rather than appease her. He kissed her like a starved man desperately trying to contain his hunger.

"You smell so divine, Hermione," he breathed, pulling away from her lips and rubbing his nose against her jaw before lowering to the column of her thin neck. He moved lower, his lips ghosted over the abundant curve of her breasts. A low growl emitted from his throat, sending shivers down her spine and straight to her toes. Her body rippled with the energy of his magic as it pulled and pushed her own. He stiffened for a moment, his eyes darkening. "I can smell how aroused you are and all I want to do is taste you."

"Remus," she whispered breathlessly, jutting her chest out as he splayed his hands on her thighs and pushed them apart. Her inner thighs dampened at the thought of what he was capable of doing. Sometimes, she found herself fantasizing about him, but her nimble fingers were nothing compared to the ones playing with the waistband of her jeans. The buttons popped open with a discernible 'pop'. She wanted him to touch her, to explore her. His chest rose and fell rapidly as he pushed the thick material past her hips. She fought hard not to drag him down on top of her to quench the burning between her thighs. "Please, Remus. I need…"

He ignored her pleading call as his eyes were drawn to the necklace that lay forgotten on the grass. His eyes flashed with a familiar need that made Hermione quiver where she laid. She wanted to know what he was thinking, if he was thinking anything at all. After all this time, he still eluded her, so whatever it was, it was destined to be grandiose.

For a moment, she watched him. He appeared to be contemplating something, almost battling some hidden demon and she could only speculate as to what it was.

"What is it, Remus?" Hermione's chest rose and fell, much like his own. It took him a moment to answer, his eyes growing dark as he spoke.

"He wants to mark you," he breathed finally, his eyes flashing yellow as he looked between her and the necklace.

"He wants me to wear the necklace?"

"No, my beautiful girl, that's what _I_ want." Remus' hand tightened around the pendant and he breathed out slowly. "I've wanted you to wear this for as long as I can remember. It's a rite in our world. What he plans to do with you… it's more animalistic than that, but I don't think you're ready for it."

Hermione shot up, grabbing for him. "I'm ready," she begged. "Please, Remus. I've waited so long for this… for you to accept me. I...I've never done this before, and-"

"That's what I'm afraid of, Hermione."

She fell silent, flushing at the thought of being intimate with him for the first time. She'd seen him at his worst- naked and afraid with nothing more than her calming touches anchoring him to the ground. Thinking back on it all now, she supposed she'd gotten as close to a werewolf as anyone had. There was nothing more natural that seeing him so vulnerable and scared. She felt privileged enough that he allowed her to see all his transformations and she wanted him to know that she trusted him enough to take their relationship to the next level.

"He's….dominating. His strength could crush you in seconds. I don't think I'll be able to control him if he decides to switch. Seeing you so vulnerable is becoming too much to bear."

Hermione reached out, almost startling him. There were times when she questioned why she loved him. Why was this moment any different? He had fears like any other human she knew. Remus roamed the earth for countless years, almost equating to almost three lifetimes for her. How long had he searched to find his mate? Just how long did he watch his familiar find someone, while he was destined to wait another agonizing decade after decade to find her? Hermione's heart tightened inside her chest. If only she had found him sooner, then he wouldn't have suffered for so long.

"I'm stronger than you think, Remus. Whatever he throws at me, I can take it."


End file.
